Lollipop
by Mile Sixx Wwegirl
Summary: Their love turned into lust. Various couples in 4 little stories! Cody/Randy/Teddy  Candiase  ChrisxEvan; Mike Mizanin/John Morrison  JoMiz ; Justin Gabriel/Wade Barrett  Wadebriel  Slash!


Lollipop

**Disclaimer: Story: mine! Characters: WWE**

**Warning: SLASH! MxM Action!**

**RandyxTeddyxCody [Candiase]**

"Randy…" he purred as Randy nibbled his neck. Teddy walked up to them and placed behind Randy.

"Damn…" Randy's words muffled as Cody bit his lower lip. His tongue begged for an entrance, and he obtained it.

Teddy glanced at Cody and they pushed the viper to the bed. He fell heavily with the men he loved on top of him; touching everything enjoying the whole moment.

Randy slid his hand underneath Teddy's shirt touching his abs as he devoured Cody's mouth. The ecstasy increased in their bodies.

"Take it off" Randy ordered and continued kissing Cody. Teddy got up to take his shirt off but then hesitated.

"Why don't you take it off!" he grumbled and smirked. Randy closed his eyes and grinned evilly as he pushed Cody placing him on one side of the bed.

Randy got up and faced Teddy, staring right in his eyes. Their dirty looks made Cody eager for their bodies.

"What are you gonna do now?" Teddy said and chuckled.

Randy smirked. "I'm not doing anything; you are the one who wants my body"

"Really?" Teddy said and succumbed. He slammed his lips against Randy's. The older men started kissing each other desperately.

Randy started playing again with Teddy's shirt, teasing him.

"Oh my… Just take it off already!" Cody exclaimed enjoying the scene.

Randy chuckled and negated with his head. The kissing hot action continued. Cody noticed Randy's pants getting tighter. He moved to the edge of the bed, kneeling behind Randy. He snaked his arms around Randy's waist.

He took the back part of Randy's shirt with his teeth and raised it to show some skin. He planted soft little kisses in the viper's smooth skin and started teasing Randy with the edge of his jeans.

Randy and Teddy suddenly took each others shirts out. Leaving their tanned abs exposed. But, they didn't care, their lips wanted more.

Cody undid Randy's jeans but did not do anything else. He continued kissing Randy's back. Teddy pushed Randy again and he lied on his back, Cody moved to his side and started nibbling his collar bone.

"Cody…" Randy whispered and bit his lower lip. Cody went up to him and Randy grabbed Cody's hair in his fist pulling him into a hot passionate kiss.

He let go Cody's hair just to slip his hands to Cody's shirt and ripped it off roughly. Cody smirked and broke the kiss lifting his body to stare at the viper's reaction.

Randy caught the edge of his jeans in his hands but Teddy grabbed him before he could do something about it.

"That's my job" he whispered and leaned to kiss Randy's neck. His tongue passed thru Randy's chest and he tasted every inch of his tanned abs until he arrived to his half opened jean.

Cody glanced at the oldest man and leaned to kiss him too. He started nibbling his neck; breathe against skin; swallowing Randy's scent.

Teddy suddenly got rid of Randy's jeans and was going to pull off his boxer, but that wasn't on Cody's plans.

"It's not all yours Teddy" he said as his eyes darkened with lust.

"C'mon baby boy" Randy could hardly say.

Cody grinned at him and ripped Randy's boxers in a second. He devoured Randy's body with his lusty eyes when he saw the huge column of flesh. Sweat already dripping down from their turned on bodies.

Randy shook his head glaring at Cody. "I wanna see you Codes." He said firmly. Cody smirked; his right hand running down his well-marked abs making the older men eager for his tanned body.

Randy's body got on top of him roughly, in a second, as a wild beast hunting its preferred prey. Cody smiled wickedly as he stared at his loved viper. Their eyes met leaving lusty stars between them. Teddy just enjoying the wild scene as he bit his bottom lip.

The older man nibbled Cody's smooth skin, sucking roughly his neck quickly bruising it. Cody let out a loud groan as his muscles tensed, Randy's groin rocking in his hot thighs.

"Suck him" Randy ordered and glanced at Teddy. Teddy placed himself on top of Cody's abs his tip teasing Cody's willing mouth. Randy tracing small routes in Teddy's back watching the men he had loved and desired for so long teasing each other.

He was so accustomed to his lovers that he knew each of their wants. He took Cody by his ankles and spread his legs wide so he could have better access. His thighs tensing as he leant down and nibbled Cody's inner legs going up to his thighs warming up their bodies.

Cody took Teddy's glistening tip on his mouth; planting small kisses teasing it. His soft lips were Ted's addiction. He put down his hands placing them softly on Cody's smooth chest.

Suddenly Cody let out a scream. Randy purred as he prepared Cody to introduce him. He had always loved to be buried in Cody's heat, while seeing his lovers caress each other. It was his unique lusty moment. He lived for them and he knew they did the same for him.

Teddy thrust Cody's mouth, Cody sucking him sweetly letting out muffled moans as he tasted Teddy's shaft. Cody grabbed Teddy's cock on his hand preventing him from face-fucking him. It was his job and he wanted to do it by himself. Teddy smirked at his younger man and feeling Randy's breathe in his shoulder.

Cody always did an awesome job, Teddy clawed to his chest leaving red marks in the tanned skin. "Fuck…" Cody panted as Randy smoothly got inside him. He grabbed the sheets in his fists as burning pain rushed thru his spine.

"So warm…" Randy whispered as he went deeper. Teddy grinned to Cody and knelt by his side. He took Cody's wanting shaft in his mouth, sucking him eagerly. Cody moaned as he grabbed Ted's hair in his fist guiding him, as if Teddy didn't know what to do. He was enjoying that as much as Cody. Cody and Randy had been his sins since he first saw them.

His lusty bodies, in constant action were sweating, their moans filled the room. "Fuck… Randy…" Cody panted as soon as Randy hit his sweet spot. Cody wasn't sure he would last any longer, but he tried to hold him back. Randy slammed his waist forcefully as he placed Cody's legs to his sides to gain better access.

Cody pressed his legs against Randy's hip bones making Randy scream louder. Teddy was just having fun with the groans and the sweet taste he was having. Randy leant forward and bit roughly Teddy's shoulder; leaving a red mark. He continued to do this as the ecstasy was rushing thru his veins.

He closed his darkened eyes as Teddy purred with Cody's cock still on his mouth. Cody took teddy's shaft in his fist and pumped it, slowly and then speeding. Teddy groaned and started kissing Cody's tip, dipping his finger in it and sliding it along Cody's hip bone.

"Come Randy… please" randy smiles hitting Cody's spot without mercy, his adrenaline ripping his body in two and his lust growing, seeing the younger man begging for his body.

Randy whimpered loudly as he came all over Cody, Cody couldn't take it anymore and his cum filled Teddy's mouth. Teddy licked up and down giving soft little kisses to Cody's soft skin.

Randy's body collapsed on top of the bed, breathing heavily he glanced at Cody. Cody grinned at him and pushed Teddy to one side of the bed and started pumping and kissing his shaft harder as he came leaving hot traces in Cody's abs.

Randy smirked wickedly "I want that" he said as he leant over Cody and licked his abs tracing his finger along his hip bones going down to his thighs as he cleaned Cody's smooth body.

Randy opened his arms as his two younger lovers took place at his sides as always. He caressed softly their backs and closed his eyes still smiling.

·············································································································································

**ChrisxEvan**

"Fuck…" Evan hissed as soon as Chris grabbed harshly his neck. Chris had bloodshot eyes, his chest moving heavily, and a thick vein in his neck said it all. He was furious, and Evan was right there, taking all the consequences.

"Shut the fuck up!" Chris yelled slamming him against the white wall, Evan closed his eyes tightly.

Chris stared at Evan's desperate puppy face. He could feel Evan's heart pounding wildly thru the veins in his neck, he was barely breathing due to Chris's toughness.

Chris smirked evilly as he saw his lover defenseless, which somehow made him feel bad. But, Chris was tough, he was cocky, he didn't left things unfinished.

Suddenly, Chris's evil face changed to a sad, sorry, face. But his consciousness appeared again, and he slammed Evan to the wall once again, this time making Evan cry in pain.

"I told you to shut up!" Chris yelled again as he got closer to Evan's neck. His sweet scent being inhaled by the older man, breathe against his bare neck. A hot drop of sweat slid down Evan's hair, he was so nervous he couldn't think straight.

Evan moaned as soon as Chris pressed his sharp teeth against his skin, sucking the smooth flesh leaving a red mark. Chris smirked with lust as he tasted the sweet little drops of blood left in his skin.

"You always taste so good…" Chris mumbled against Evan's tanned skin. Evan was still trembling nervous and afraid. "Do not move Ev"

Chris bit Evan's lower lip roughly and made it bleed too. "Damn, seriously, you are delicious" Chris said as he touched with his finger Evan's broken lip. He slammed their lips together forcefully, his tongue begging for entrance, Evan was too afraid for not letting him in.

Chris growls and Evan's moans were muffled by the kiss, but they were audible. Chris ripped Evan's shirt his tongue ran thru his chest, stopping in his molded abs. Evan's jeans getting tighter each passing second.

A wicked smile crossed Chris's face, his fingertips caressing the border between Evan's skin and the edge of his tightened jeans. Evan licked his lips staring at the blonde man.

Chris slid his finger making Evan shiver; he unbuttoned Evan's jeans and took them out. His look completely concentrated on the blue boxers. His tongue running along the edge of the boxers, Evan closed his eyes tightly when Chris sucked the smooth skin marked by his hip bone.

The boxers were ripped in a second leaving exposed Evan's hardened shaft; Chris striking it softly dipping his finger in the glistening drops of pre-cum. He traced a mark along the younger man's shaft.

Evan took in his fists Chris's blonde hair and smirked evilly. "Don't you dare" Chris growled taking Evan's cock tighter in his fist. Evan continued smirking wickedly as he held Chris's hair in his fists.

"What do you want babe, huh?" Chris said getting up.

"I just wanna see you" Evan whispered dirty.

Chris nodded and took off his t-shirt; Evan dropped to his knees and took off Chris's jeans and boxers; his tongue teasing Chris's tights.

His tongue nibbling softly Chris's cock up and down. "Fuck…" Chris hissed, before tackling Evan roughly and lading in the floor. Evan's puppy face looked so scared and defenseless.

"You are fucking mine now Ev." Chris whispered as he sucked again Ev's healing flesh.

"Whats hap…"

"Shut up, baby-boy you are just mine and you know it. Shut the fuck up!"

"Fuck back off now Chris!" Evan yelled pushing Chris away. "You are always making me submit, not anymore." Evan grinned evilly, showing his sharp teeth.

"Yeah bitch? That's not gonna happen!"

"Do not ever dare to call me that again!" Evan yelled pouting.

"Shhh… just do what I say baby." Chris said taking the little man's face on his hand.

Evan grinned again and this time he tackled Chris down to the floor again settling on top of him, roughly biting Chris's neck and devouring his mouth. Chris couldn't deny the fact that when Ev was angry he was way sexier, and he would do anything Evan wanted just to make him happy.

Evan sliding his hand along Chris's abs and straining tights. "Don't you dare Evvy!" Chris said holding his hand.

"Let me…" Evan said grabbing Chris's hands and sliding his finger into Chris. Chris closed his eyes tightly as an unbearable pain rushed thru his body. Evan leant to kiss his lover's willing lips.

He slid another finger in as Chris arched in pain. His other hand fisting around the blonde man's cock, striking it softly coordinating it with his fingers.

Chris felt pleasure and pain but the pain was too much, he bit his lower lip and fisted Evan's hair bringing him down to kiss him. Evan suddenly hit Chris's spot.

Chris let go Evvy's hair immediately as he moaned and arched –now in pleasure-. His eyes darkened with lust.

"You ready babe… see I told you…"

"Fuck Ev, stop talking! Do that again"

Evan smiled as he positioned and stared at the older man. He knew this was going to hurt him, but Chris was rude, he always was. And this, this was definitely his time. He grabbed Chris's hands to the ground and slowly he introduced his lover.

Chris groaned and cried out in pain, Evan's waist moving in and out going faster and faster every thrust. Chris let out a loud sex whimper when the younger man's cock hit his spot.

Chris hand trying to free itself and pump his shaft, but Evan prevented him from doing it. Sweat dripping from Evan's hair and falling to Chris's tanned abs.

"Evan… Damn!" Chris purred as he stared at Evan's dominant look. His lover looked so good and so sure of himself. Evan grinned and continued thrusting Chris, harder and harder, rubbing that sweet spot.

Their moans filled the room; "Now touch yourself babe" Evan whispered. Chris did as told, his eyes begging for more. His hand running thru his abs and taking his cock in his fist. Evan moaned hardly as he felt him coming.

He saw Chris's hands full of his pre-cum, and suddenly he came inside the older man. Chris sweet spot hit again with Evan's full-of-cum cock. He whimpered loudly as he came. His hot cum in his hand and abs.

Evan leant and ran his tongue from the inside of Chris's legs to his tights, passing gently thru his cock, and finally stopping in his abs, licking everything.

"Yummy, you taste so good baby." Evan said before his lifeless body collapsed on top of Chris.

The blonde man smiled as he embraced his lover. "I don't know how you do it babe, but every time I'm in rage you manage to do this perfectly."

Evan grinned and softly kissed Chris's lips, before cuddling more to his body and closing his eyes.

·············································································································································

**Mike MizaninxJohn Morrison [JoMiz]**

"What are you doing here?" John asked as the door shut closed again.

Mike smirked staring at the body in front of his eyes, half naked, just a white towel around John's perfect waist.

"No need to cover yourself up boy, I've seen you naked a lot of times" Mike said grinning evilly. JoMo blushed and looked at the floor. "I just came to visit my… let's say… friend" he told him.

"OK. Nice match by the way. Thanks for the visit. If you don't mind I'm gonna take a shower. So see you later." JoMo said sarcastically and walked by Mike to the showers.

Mike smiled licking his lips. And turned around to see that nice ass his former boyfriend had. He disappeared leaving Mike alone in the room, fantasizing about all the things they did together.

"What the hell Mike!" John yelled as soon as he saw mike breaking in his shower. Slowly, Mike got rid off his shirt, his belt, and unbuttoned his pants.

"Shh… you are all cranky today. This is not the first time, plus I hope you are not mad" Mike whispered as he got in the shower with John.

Mike ran his finger along JoMo's marked wet abs. One by one, he remembered everything, since the first time they did it. John's shocked expression said it all. He closed his eyes trying to think about what was happening. He loved Mike, he really did, but he hated him for all the pain he had caused him when they broke up.

"Why…" John started saying but was quickly silenced by Mike's finger. "Shut up babe" he whispered biting John's ear lobe.

"Fuck, leave Mike!" he yelled madly breathing heavily. Mike grinned again getting what he loved the most, John's sexy anger.

"Shut up!" Mike screamed pushing John against the shower wall, water drops falling on them.

He bit John's neck roughly and sucked his skin leaving a mark. John had felt that sweet delicious pain so many times, and he loved it. Mike's groin against John's tights, their smooth skin together again was a complete pleasure for them.

Hot water falling, John was getting harder and harder as Mike did too, and that was when John's eyes were darkened with lust. He didn't care about the bad experience anymore, he needed him. He always did, and this was the time to prove it.

John's hand running thru Mike's wet skin, rubbing his tights slowly, carefully. Provoking him as he always did. Mike threw his head back and closed his eyes, his hand leading JoMo's hand. Each caress was a shot direct to the nerve endings, sending adrenaline thru the veins in their bodies.

"Fuck…" the long-haired man hissed as he gave up and fell hard on his knees. His hands still exploring Mike's tights. His length in John hand as he pumped it fast. His willing mouth giving soft little kisses to Mr. awesome's manhood. Up and down, his tongue tasted every inch of wet skin. Little drops of pre-cum already on the tip.

"I know you want to taste me babe" Mike whispered as he fisted JoMo's hair and brushed his cheeks with the other hand. John grinned and dipped his tongue on the sweet drops. His lips glistening until Mike got him up by his long hair. He slammed his lips to John's tasting them. The sweet flavor on their tongues riding them to a hot ecstasy moment.

Miz's hand sliding thru John's back, teasing his entrance while they kissed sinfully. Slowly, he got one finger inside the tensed heat. It had been a while since they did it. They hadn't been with anyone since they split up, and their bodies weren't used to their little games anymore.

John broke the kiss and bit Mike's neck trying to avoid the pain running thru his weakened body. Mike went deep in with three fingers, as he hushed the love of his life with a kiss.

"That's nothing compared to how huge you are baby… please… stop teasing me…" John pleaded as Mike smirked grabbing John's hair in his fist again. Making him turn to the bathroom wall. He pushed him so he could have a better entrance view.

The blue-eyed lover taking John by the hips roughly as his cock made his way thru the heat he had been waiting on for so long. John bit his lower lip trying to numb the pain he felt. He let out a loud moan as his lover rammed in hitting death his sweet spot.

Mike grinned when he felt John relaxing with ever thrust. Their groans and moans filled the room, their wet bodies were perfect together, rhythm and desired mixed in a sin festival.

"You are so perfect John" Mike whispered as he bit his lover's ear lobe. His hand running thru John's tanned abs stopping on his untouched cock pumping it hardly. He licked JoMo's broad back nibbling with the rhythm of every thrust he delivered.

His heat was an awesome pleasure along with Mike's thick manhood. John could feel his lover's pre-cum dripping and making the whole act sleazy and sexy.

"I'm not taking it for any longer babe…" John purred.

Mike stopped quickly and turned John so he could face him. This time he fell to his knees taking all of John's length into his mouth, slowly his tongue running up and down sucking and nibbling it hard. Hot cum exploded right in Mike's mouth. John delivered a loud whimper as he came all into his lover. Mike taking it all in his mouth. The sweet flavor he missed filling his lustful desire once again.

The blue-eyed man got up kissing his lover pumping him hard as his cum covered JoMo's abs, they both collapsed with hot water still falling in their bodies.

"Take it all" John said staring at his lover. Mike did as told and licked JoMo's abs taking all the cum in his mouth and kissing his lover again mixing the kiss with the sweet taste of lust and love that they couldn't deny. Mike embraced his lover sweetly and leant his head giving him a small kiss. The kiss that confirmed that they were back together again.

········································································································································································

**WadexJustin [Wadebriel]**

"You are the only one who hasn't congratulated me yet…" Wade said as he walked thru the dark corridor toward the hotel room that he shared with his younger lover.

Justin smiled "That's because the others can't congratulate you as I do."

A little smirk was drawn on the taller man. It had been a long PPV, but it was the best PPV of them all for Wade. He had finally won the WWE championship against the viper, and Justin was just as happy as his love.

The door dropped open, a corner lamp lighting the room just a little. Wade and Justin tossed their bags on the floor, as Wade shut the door closed and glanced at the younger man. Justin grinned the way that drove Wade wild. That innocent smile, but yet full of lust and passion.

The British man turned around slamming Justin against the wall, taking his t-shirt off. Justin moaned as soon as his bare back hit the cold wall. Wade smirked, and took his championship belt. The gold glistening in the dark with the weak light that surrounded the room. Justin stared at the older man with curious eyes. Wade put the belt around Justin.

"It looks gorgeous on your waist." He whispered taking a look at Justin's tanned body, and how the belt contrasted perfectly with his tanned skin. Justin smiled and slammed his lips against Wade's, kissing him wildly and passionately. Their tongues fighting for dominance and Wade's hands were all over the younger man's body. Their combined and heavy breaths mixing in the room.

Taking Justin by the edge of his jeans, the taller man pushed him to the bed, falling heavily on top of him, getting rid of the title belt and his own shirt. Wade's groin rubbing against Justin's sweatpants. His length growing harder.

"Baby… this is your night, let me congratulate you." Justin purred as he nibbled Wade's neck. The older man being pushed aside. Justin got up from the bed and then knelt in between Wade's legs. Justin managed to take some cream he had already prepared in the table at the side of the bed. He started tracing with it a long way along Wade's body. Wade shivered as soon as the foamy, soft cream hit his bare chest.

Justin grinned as he placed away the can, his finger running across Wade's tanned skin. He leaned and kissed Wade passionately, his tongue begging for entrance. He bit Wade's lower bit and he continued with his way down. His lips brushed softly the older man's skin. Wade's aching cock tightening in his sweatpants was making him sweat.

Justin tasted the sweet cream as he nibbled and licked Wade's broad pectorals, going south to his abs, stopping in the edge of the tightened sweatpants. He stroke Wade's length thru the sweatpants and teased him.

The sweatpants dropped to the floor when Gabe got rid of them leaving the massive column of flesh exposed. He licked his lips and dipped his finger in the drops of pre-cum taking a taste of it. He moaned to the way it tasted, it was definitely a price for him.

"I wanna see you Gabe…" Wade panted staring at his lover. Justin smiled and stood up. He took his pants off leaving him exposed too. Wade felt the need to stroke himself, his hand running across his abs, but Justin stopped it.

"No, baby, that's my job." He purred and in a second Wade's cock was being devoured. The soft sensation of Gabe's tongue, his small kisses, and his moans, made Wade groan as he thrust straight into the younger man's willing mouth. Justin moaned as some pre-cum dripped down his lower lip. He grabbed Wade's hips preventing him from thrusting him once again. Justin licking him like a lollipop.

Justin took the can again but this time he traced a path along his body. Wade watched hi amused as his lover dedicated him a dirty look.

"Now, babe it's your time…" Justin whispered as Wade pushed him roughly to the bed his tongue going everywhere, licking and nibbling JayGee's tanned body. Wade ripped his lover's sweatpants and started massaging Justin's tights as the younger man stroke Wade. Wade groaned as he licked the tip of Justin's hardened cock.

"I know you want it babe… please… babe I need you…" Justin panted as he threw his head back and moaned loudly. His legs strapping around Wade's waist as hot adrenaline rushed to his tights making him ache.

Wade got one finger inside of Justin's willing body. The pain was not much, but the pleasure was immense. Wade going in and out with now three fingers as Justin fisted his lover's hair pulling him back down and kissing him wildly.

Suddenly Wade thrust Justin; a primal moan was heard all over the room as Wade continued to pound inside him. His pulse getting higher and his groans going louder as Wade hit roughly his sweet spot. Their eyes turned darker with lust.

Wade groaned as he felt, with each thrust, the embracing heat around his shaft. Sweat fell down their hair and their cheeks. Their eyes met and they smirked to each other as Wade once again leaned down to kiss the younger man, his hands rubbing Justin's pectorals running down stopping in his cock. Wade started pumping it hardly, just as his thrusts.

"Fuck… Wade I'm not gonna…." Justin's voice faded darkened by a loud whimper as he came in Wade's hand, hot cum dripping down their abs. Wade came too yelling Justin's name, cumming inside JayGee's body. He got out and the two men kissed, their tongues playing with each other, moans muffled with their lips, as Wade's tongue continued trailing down licking every single drop the sweet flavor exploding in his mouth.

Justin braced himself in his elbows as he kissed Wade once again. Their breaths together as Wade held Justin close to his body.

"Baby, I love you, congrats for your title…" Justin whispered followed by a long yawn.

Wade smiled "Thanks, and thank you for this… It was even better than winning the championship." He said and held Justin tighter. The younger man falling asleep immediately, as Wade contemplated his angel, innocent, but yet sexy expression. He closed his eyes and fell asleep too.


End file.
